Academy Of The Dead
by dark the emo queen
Summary: When the once dead begin to rise on the grounds of Konoha Academy Tsunami Uzumaki knows something is terribly wrong. Fighting her way out of the infestation of Them with her companions and fellow classmates Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and the academy nurse Neji Hyuga, Tsunami knew the world would never be the same again.
1. disclamer

DISCLAMER:

I IN NO WAY OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Prelude Rise Of The Dead

Academy Of The Dead!

Naruto / High School Of The Dead cross over fic

Summary:

When the once dead begin to rise on the grounds of Konoha Academy Tsunami Uzumaki knows something is terribly wrong.

Fighting her way out of the infestation of Them with her companions and fellow classmates Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and the academy nurse Neji Hyuga, Tsunami knew the world would never be the same again.

What will happen with our heroine and her companions?

Will they die and become one of them too?

Or will Tsunami protect everyone with the fearosity of the storm she was named after?

Prelude: Rise Of The Dead!

"The night before everything ended... I stayed up late..." A girl with long thigh length deep red hair with dark mauve eyes whispered standing on a roof top.

X 24 Hours Earlier X

"Yahhh!" A boy with black hair spiked up in the back with long bangs in the front yelled swinging a pole and stabbing it into the chest of what could only be described as a member of the undead.

"Hey- "

"No you idiot!" The red haired girl yelled from the top of a flight of steps. "It's still alive!"

"Oh shit!" He yelled.

"Sasuke!" The red haired girl yelled in fear preparing to rush to his aid.

"Sasuke!" A pink haired girl yelled grabbing the red haired girls bat from her and rushing down just as it was about to bite him and smashing its head in.

"Did you see? Pay attention to how I kill them!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Sakura!" sasuke sighed in releif.

"You have to break their heads open." Sakura said. "Are you hurt?"

"Come on! This way!" The red haired girl yelled to the pair, running up the steps, arriveing on a roof out looking the city. She freezes. "Goddess ... WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Smoke filled the air from burning house's, The dead got back up and attacked the living, The red haired girls eyes filled with horror as she watched the scene play out. Best friends turning on eachother, And teachers throwing their own students to them.

X A Few Moments Earlier X

"Okay now!" The red haired girl yelled hoisting a table to block the stairs as Sasuke rushes back up after stabbing one of them through the head with his pole.

More swarmed the three academy students.

"They're gonna break though!" The red haired girl yelled against the strain of holding the tables in place.

"Keep it up!" Sakura yelled wounding tape around the tables and railing.

"Cellophane tape!?" The red haired girl asked in disbeleif. "Will that stuff really hold!?"

"Wound cellophane tape is incredibly strong." Sakura said turning to the red haired girl. "Don't you pay attention in class?"

"Sakura, Tsunami." Sasuke said walking out of the small observation room on the roof. "The astronomy club left some drinks and snacks in there for sleepovers. There are sleeping bags and stuff too. We should be okay for two or three days."

Sasuke handed Tsunami a bottle of water.

"Any running water?"

"Theres a sink and a toilet." Sasuke statted.

"Cool." tsunami sighed opening the water.

Sakura was quite for a moment rubbing what apeired to be a bite on her arm.

"Sasuke did the water work?"

"Yes why?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know when we could lose power." Sakura said after a few seconds. "Without electicity, The water pumps would stop moving, The water would stop working."

"But the school has its own generator for disasters!" Sasuke exclamed.

"... Sure but... Who'll go down and turn it on?" Sakura asked.

Tsunami coughed.

"Hopefully we'll get help before then." Sakura said taking a drink of her water.

"Don't talk like that..." Tsunami said. "I mean think about it if the entire city is like this... Still, It would've been better if we had been able to make it to the cafeteria or the dorms"

Tsunami looks out over the school yard seeing that one of her friends had turned into one of them.

"Damnit!" Tsunami said raising her water bottle ready to throw it.

"Tsunami don't throw that away!" Sakura yelled.

"Why not?" Tsunami asked puzzled.

"Let's fill it back up with water." Sakura said

"Ah!" Sasuke said getting it. "So if the water dose stop working, We'll have water supplies!"

Tsunami glances at the bottle before stalking into the astronomy club room and filling it back up.

X A Few Hours Earlier X

Tsunami staired out at the city deep in thought. A boy with unruly brown hair walked up behind her.

"Oh come on get over it Tsunami!" He said.

"Easy for you to say Kiba." Tsunami snaped back.

"He's moved on get over him!" Kiba said

"Just fuck off Kiba!" Tsunami yelled pushing off from the railing and heading to the roof.

"Heh go's to show you just can't face the truth." Kiba sneered.

Tsunami arrived at the roof looking out over the school grounds.

'Huh?' She thought looking over to the a academy gates. 'What's going on over there?'

*At The Gates*

"Um Mr. Sarutobi... Are you alright?" A black haired woman with peircing red eyes asked cautiously walking towards the black haired man laying on the ground.

"Ms. Yuuhi!" A slightly muscular man with a bowl cut said. "I-is he..."

Suddenly the man bolts up grabbing Ms. Yuuhi and biting into her neck.

"A-ah!" Ms. Yuuhi screams.

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL..." the muscular man yelled staggering back.

Tsunami turns quickly and bolts through the halls, She slams open the class room door and walks over to Sasuke's desk.

"Sasuke we're leaving." Tsunami said evenly.

"Ah Ms. Uzumaki nice of you to finaly show up-"

Tsunami tones out the teacher and grabs Sasuke's arm.

"What's this all about!" Sasuke yelled snatching his hand away.

Tsunami slaps him hard across the face.

"Just follow me dammnit!"

Sakura stands up and holds Tsunami's wrist a look of pure anger on her face.

"What is it Tsunami?"

"Sakura, Theres been a murder at the front gates, We need to get Sasuke out of here I'll explain on the way." Tsunami whispered fear evedent in her voice as she pulled her hand from sakura's.

Sakura nods before grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him out the door after Tsunami.

"Whats going on?!" Sasuke demanded stopping abrutly.

Tsunami turns to the two.

"Theres been a murder at the academy, But theres something off about it." Tsunami explained. "Mr. Sarutobi was clearly dead, but suddenly he got up and attacked Ms. Yuuhi, And then after the attack Ms. Yuuhi attacked Mr. Might the gym teacher."

"What?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"You mean his corpse reanimated?" Sakura asked consern in her voice.

"Yes." Tsunami awnsered. "I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

"I beleave you." Sakura said. "There's no way you would lie about something like this."

Sakura starts to head in a diffrent direction.

"Where are you going?"

"If what you said is true we need weapons."

Tsunami nods before following with Sasuke in tow.

Sakura stops at her locker and enters the combanation before pulling out a bat and handing it to Tsunami then snapping the pole off a mop and handing it to Saskue.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked conserned.

"I'm a champion black belt in karate." Sakura awnsered.

The intercomm comes on the three students jerking their heads up in response.

"All student's and faucuty evacuate the academy immedeately. I repeat, All student's and faucuty evacuate the academy immedeately. This is not a drill, Leave in an orderly fashion so as to leave safe- AHHH, AHH NO HELP STAY AWAY GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

They heard a struggle on the other side of the comm.

"HELP PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! THEIR GONNA KILL ME!" The principal yelled unaware she was still on air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They heard gurgeling, Then, Nothing. Tsunami turns to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We need to leave now!"

Grabbing their hands she leads them up a flight of stairs.

"Wait the enterance is that way!" Sasuke yelled.

"We can't leave that way! With what we just heard on the comm everyone is gonna be in a panic! We have to find another way."

"As much as i hate to agree shes right." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Then lets get a move on." Tsunami urged.

Sasuke and Sakura nod following her lead.

Dark: okay theres the prelude to Academy Of The Dead. yes i know it sounds alot like the begining of HOTD but i have my reasons as to why that i have no intention of explaining.

Sasuke: I'm taking the place of rei!

Dark: uh well Sasuke ya see uh... i thought you fit better than itachi for that role... *covers my head ready for a beating*

Sasuke: Better... Than ... Itachi? *smirking*

Dark: O.o o-okay um well reveiw please.


End file.
